


Maybe We Can Call in Sick

by sanvers13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, love is love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers13/pseuds/sanvers13
Summary: post-engagement (my dream of their opening scene in season 3 that will never happen)





	Maybe We Can Call in Sick

**Author's Note:**

> post-engagement (my dream of their opening scene in season 3 that will never happen)

Maggie arose when the sun did. She felt the warmth radiating off Alex's skin on hers. Her lips tugged upwards in a grin, her dimples appearing and making her brighter than the light seeping through the curtains. 

She slowly shifted her body to face Alex, careful to not wake her up. Alex's face was washed over with complete contentment. She looked beautiful and it took everything in Maggie to not press her lips against her best friend's. 

She doesn't know how long it was until Alex stirred, but she does know how refreshing, how soothing, how peaceful it was just to watch her. Alex's eyes fluttered open, still worn with sleep and she flashed a sleepy smile causing Maggie's heart to spin. 

"Hi," Alex's voice was raspy as she pulled her farther into her chest. 

"Good morning, fiancée," Maggie giggled and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex beamed at the word and leaned into kiss her. Their kiss was light but passionate, deepening with every moment until Maggie's smile caused them to part. 

"You're like a child smiling on Christmas morning," Alex teased, poking at her fiancée's dimples. 

"Well maybe it does feel like Christmas morning, Danvers," Maggie swiftly moved herself on top of Alex and straddled her torso. Alex raised her brows. 

"Already back to Danvers I see," she looked up and was taken away by the beauty Maggie Sawyer held within her heart being directly reflected through her eyes. 

"What? You suddenly have a problem with it?" Maggie nipped at her neck. Alex breathed in. 

"I think I like hearing you say fiancée," Alex whispered. Maggie bit her lip trying to suppress the wide eyed smile this woman beneath her somehow always managed to cause. She habitually kept to herself, never really opened her heart, and typically didn't delve into her feelings. But here she was, in bed with the love of her life about to pore out the love she's been hiding inside of her. "What is it, Maggie?" Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe we're getting married," Maggie's voice was faint. Alex read the look on her face and grew quiet. Maggie didn't have to say a word for Alex to know everything she was thinking but her silence, respect, and understanding urged Maggie to go on. "I think about the first time we met and then I think about you coming out and I think about how scared I was because I cared about you so much. I know I've told you I was proud of you for coming out before but Alex...I am so damn proud of you. I'm so proud you had the nerve to kiss me for the first time. I mean, look where we are now. I can't express the amount of joy you've brought me. Even when there were times I thought I didn't deserve you or," she motioned around the room - their room, their home. " _this_ , you opened up your heart to me and let me in where no one else has been. You are so special and beyond extraordinary. Thank you for loving me," the containment of her emotions was long gone. Tears were rolling down her cheeks which only sparked the rising of Alex's chest in response.

"Maggie Sawyer..." Alex couldn't formulate words. Here she was, twenty-eight years old, crying in bed while her fiancée sits on top of her. She would have never imagined this two years ago. She would've never thought she'd run into a woman on her crime scene who turned on the light inside of her that had been out for so long. Who could have thought this kind of happiness existed? "I am so in love with everything you are and everything that you will become. I can't wait to be your wife."

"You know I've been thinking," Alex wiped a tear off Maggie's cheek with her thumb. "You are the _first_ woman who's made me feel worth it, who's made me want a lifetime together. I love you, Alex Danvers. Always," she leaned down and kissed her gently. Their foreheads came together and they breathed each other in. 

"Maybe we can call in sick?" Alex half whispered, her voice hopeful. Maggie chuckled.

"Got the black lung again?" Maggie's nose scrunched up as her laughter filled the room with love.

"No but I got the girl," Alex pulled Maggie down for another kiss.

"Maybe we should just quit," Maggie let out before Alex rolled on top of her and started leaving a trail of sweet kisses all along her jawline.


End file.
